Hopelessly In Love
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Mark finally finds a lover, and of course she has a back story. MarkOC, all canon Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying out a Mark/OFC fic, with all the other couples too! **

**Dedicated to LOSTrocker who loves Mark/****Anthony**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hopelessly In Love

Mark walked back and forth nervously playing with his fingers, as the other six watched.

"Mark calm down you are going to be fine." Roger assured him.

Mark stopped dead in his tracks facing his friends. "No I'm not I haven't been on a date in years…the last person I kissed was Maureen!"

Maureen's ears perked up at the sound of her name. "I can kiss you again if you want. You know give you a little lesson."

Joanne protectively wrapped an arm around her girlfriend. "Um no she wont." Her gaze then fell on Maureen. "No you wont."

Maureen winked at the lawyer and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Mark only rolled his eyes before he began pacing once again.

"You pace anymore you're going to burn a hole in the ground." Collins teased.

Mark stopped again. "I can't help it…how do I look?"

Angel jumped up off of Collins lap; she then walked over and studied the filmmaker. "You look perfect."

Maureen nodded with a devious smile. "Yeah those sweater vests really suit you."

Roger stifled a laugh at the comment only to receive a slap on the arm by Mimi.

Mark put his face in hands. "I look like a nerd don't I?"

"Sweetie don't listen to her, Maureen doesn't know what she is talking about." Angel said as she pulled Marks hands away from his face.

Mark sighed. "What do I even say when I'm on this date."

"Stuff that interest her." Joanne answered.

"Yeah." Mimi agreed. "For example if I wanted to hold a conversation with Maureen I would talk about protest…or the dancers from my Cat Scratch club."

Maureen's ear's perked up for the second time that night, and her attention quickly focused on Mimi. "I'm listening."

Mimi giggled. "See it's easy."

"Make her feel comfortable." Roger said.

"It's easy for you, you already have Mimi." Mark said. "You have Collins, and then there is mojo."

"And soon you'll have someone!" Angel cheered.

Collins pulled Angel back onto his lap. "And when you do it's the best feeling in the world."

Angel smiled before placing a small kiss on his lips.

"I can't wait for that feeling." Mark whispered under his breath.

Finally Mark's watch alarm went off and he froze in his spot.

"Oh shit." Mark said. "It's time."

"It's okay you'll do fine." Collins said.

Mark slowly nodded. "Yeah you're right I'll do fine."

"That's a good attitude." Angel said with a bright smile. "No go make us proud!"

Everyone else gave him some words of encouragement and then he was soon out the door and on his date.

It was ten pm when Mark slid open the loft door to find all the couples cuddled around the TV watching a movie.

"You're home early." Mimi said.

"No shit I would definitely be at her place having sex right now." Maureen stated.

Joanne glared towards her lover. "Oh you would."

Maureen smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm just reminiscing about our first date pookie."

Joanne smiled satisfied with her answer, while Maureen turned her attention towards Collins and shook her head.

Mark sighed.

Roger then looked up from the TV. "How'd it go?"

Mark shook his head. "I'll probably never see her again."

"That bad?" Angel asked.

Mark nodded while he flopped himself into an empty chair. "Pass the popcorn?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mimi asked.

Mark eyed the dancer. "Pass the popcorn?"

Mimi handed him the popcorn. "I'll take that as a no."

"I just want to sit here with my friends." Mark said as his eyes fell on the TV.

"Sounds good." Mimi agreed feeling a little bad for Mark.

A few minutes later Mark turned to his friends to comment on the movie, but fell speechless at the sight; Roger was sitting on the ground back against the couch, with Mimi in-between his legs, occasionally giving her a kiss on the neck, his eyes then shifted to the couch were Joanne was spooning Maureen, and then he finally made it to the end of couch, where Angel was comfortable seated on Collins lap.

Mark's eyes finally fell back on the TV, silently sulking and wishing he had a lover to cuddle with.

Just as the movie was getting to a good part there was a knock on the door. Everyone glanced towards each other wondering who the hell it was.

"Its ten thirty." Roger said as he angrily stood up to go answer the door.

When he opened the door, a petite Latino girl was standing before him. "Hi is Angel here?"

Roger stared at her with a puzzled look, until he finally moved aside to let her in. "Uh yeah."

Everyone looked from the TV just in time to see a frantic looking girl enter the loft.

"Phoebe!" Angel shouted rushing towards the new girl.

"Thank god I found you!"

Angel pulled the girl into a hug. "Why are you here?"

"I'll explain later." Phoebe said as she held onto Angel.

After a few minutes of silence, Maureen sat up on the couch and asked the question everyone was thinking.

"So…who's Phoebe?"

Angel pulled apart from the hug and turned to face the group. "She's my sister."

Collins nodded. "The married one?"

Phoebe shook her head. "I'm not anymore."

Collins sank into the couch. "Oh sorry."

"Introductions." Maureen said with a playful smile.

Angel titled her head and smirked towards Phoebe. "That would be Maureen the one who loves to meet knew people."

Phoebe smiled and shook the diva's hand; in return Maureen gave her a flirty smile and said, "So did you get divorced because you like women?"

"She's my sister not the women in rubber!" Angel advised.

Phoebe kindly smiled towards Maureen swiftly taking her hand away.

"The one with her arms firmly wrapped around Maureen's waist would be her girlfriend Joanne, the lawyer of the group." Angel said.

"This is mine." Angel said while placing a kiss on Collins cheek.

"You can call me Collins."

"Nice to meet the one who makes Angel happy."

"His name is Collins…Tom Collins." Roger teased with a lighthearted smile.

"That would be Roger and his girlfriend Mimi." Angel said before turning around to face Mark who was entranced by the girl. "And this would be Mark." Angel finished.

Mark nervously stepped forward putting out his hand and shaking hers. His eyes seemed glued to the girl in front of him, he couldn't help but noticed the way her brown hair perfectly flowed past her shoulders, and the way her gray eyes sparkled with delight.

"Uh hi." Mark finally said. "Nice to meet you."

Phoebe smiled when she noticed Mark was still shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you too. Can I have my hand back?"

Mark blushed and pulled his hand away. "Yeah sorry, you can have my seat too."

Phoebe giggled still smirking towards the filmmaker as she took a seat.

"So…" Maureen said breaking the little moment Mark was having. "Why are you here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Angel walked over to her sister and sat on the armrest, taking her hand in hers to try and give some kind of sibling support. "So chica why are you here?"

Maureen nodded curiously as she sat on the edge of the couch, and with a flirty smile added, "And if you need a shoulder to cry on…I will be your shoulder. Also I don't really like this shirt I'm wearing so if you cry, you can wipe your tears on me."

Joanne gave her girlfriend a glare. "First of all it's rude to flirt with someone when your girlfriend is sitting next to you, and second of all I bought you that shirt!"

"It's rude to interrupt someone when they are telling a story." Maureen shot back, then focused her attention towards Angel's sister, totally ignoring Joanne's dirty look.

"Anyways." Mark butted in before the couple could argue anymore. "Let's get back to Phoebe."

Phoebe gave Mark an adoring look, causing the filmmaker to blush a little; she then squeezed Angel's hand before she spoke. "You guys don't have to get excited I just wanted to come and visit Angel. I haven't seen my younger brother for almost a year now."

"Sister." Angel corrected her. "Well as of right now, tonight when I de-girl I'll be your brother."

"Oh my god, Angel's a brother?" Roger asked playfully, with a smirk. "All this time I thought you were a chick!"

Mimi gave her boyfriend a little smirk before hitting him on the arm. "You ass." She then turned back to Phoebe. "So you just wanted to come visit Angel? You're not like a drug addict, dealer, or have some kind of other problem?"

Phoebe smiled weakly; managing to convince everyone she was perfectly fine. "Nope I'm all clean, just wanted to see my family."

"Do you have a place to stay?" Collins asked.

Phoebe shrugged. "I was kind of hoping Angel would have room…"

Mark suddenly sprang up from his spot. "If she doesn't you can always stay here, you can sleep in my bed."

"You were never that forward when I first met you." Maureen said with a snicker.

Mark blushed a little. "I meant she can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"It's okay." Angel said as she stood up. "Collins and I have room."

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked. "I don't want to intrude."

Collins shook his head. "Not at all, we actually have a place that has a spare bedroom. So you'll get your own bed and everything. Mind you it's a single bed, but its better then nothing."

Phoebe smiled from ear to ear, catching Mark's attention and causing him to smile. "Sounds perfect, thank you so much!"

"We were actually just about to head back home, where's your stuff?" Angel asked.

Phoebe looked around and then down at what she was wearing. "This is everything."

Mimi gave her a confused look. "You came to visit Angel and brought nothing with you?"

"It was more like a spur of the moment thing." Phoebe answered.

Joanne sat and studied the girl standing in front of her, kind of using her lawyer instincts to try and figure her out.

"Thinking about something pookie?" Maureen asked breaking her thoughts.

Joanne just shrugged and smiled. "Uh no…"

"Okay well let's get going I have to teach an early class tomorrow." Collins said.

Angel grabbed Collins hand, and then led Phoebe over to the door with the rest of the gang behind them.

"If Angel is busy, maybe I can show you around tomorrow?" Mark asked tuning his other friends out.

Phoebe smiled at the nice gesture, and at how nervous Mark seemed to be. "Uh yeah that sounds nice."

"See you all tomorrow." Angel called out, as the three of them slipped out the door.

"Bye."

Once the door was shut, Maureen turned around to face the rest of the boho's with bright eyes. "How hot was she?"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Oh come on. Roger…" Maureen said in an 'I know you think so' tone.

Roger sighed. "You're right…that family has some good genes."

"Does that mean you think Angel is cute too?" Mimi asked with a smile.

Roger rolled his eyes then turned to Mark. "What do you think?"

Mark shrugged hiding his true feelings. "She's okay."

"Oh come on, you pretty much asked her to sleep with you." Maureen said.

"I was being nice and offering her my bed." Mark argued. "If anyone was flirting it was you."

Maureen backed up in defense. "You don't have to get all defensive about it."

"What do you think of her Joanne?" Mimi asked trying to break the quarrel Maureen was sure to start.

Joanne thought about it for a minute. "I don't know…it seems like she's hiding something."

"Really?" Mark asked.

Joanne nodded. "Yeah why would anyone go on vacation and not bring any clothes, or why would she come this late in the night, and the way her face looked when she was telling us why she was here. She just seemed…troubled or something."

Maureen wrapped her arms around her lover. "It's the weekend put your lawyer senses away."

Roger stretched his arms over his head. "Now that I think of it, she did seem a little frantic when she rushed in here."

"Hm, well I'm sure Angel will figure it out." Mimi said.

Joanne nodded while yawning. "Probably, but lets go home honeybear I'm kind of tired."

Maureen took hold of Joanne's hand and led her to the door. "Okay, see you guys later. Good night."

After they said their goodbyes, Roger and Mimi retreated down to Mimi's loft, leaving a pondering Mark alone on the couch.

He laid down on the couch, with his arms under his head while he stared up at the ceiling, thinking about what Joanne said, and trying to figure out if Phoebe was really here to visit Angel, or if Joanne's lawyer abilities were accurate and there was something Phoebe was hiding.

As he thought about the beautiful Latino, his mind became weary and he was soon asleep on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Phoebe strolled out of the spare bedroom yawning a stretching, only stopping when she saw Angel sitting in the kitchen.

"You're my brother this morning." She said smiling.

Angel looked up and nodded. "Yep. How did you sleep sweetie?"

"Good." Phoebe replied as she sat across from him at the kitchen table.

Angel handed her a cup of coffee and she slowly sipped it.

"So who is this Mark guy that is showing me around today?"

Angel looked up from the village voice and smiled. "He is a filmmaker so don't be surprised if he brings the camera with him today, he is attached to that thing. But he is overall a pretty nice guy; you'll get along with him."

Phoebe nodded as she played with a napkin on the table. Angel rested his chin in his hand and watched her for a few minutes.

"So are you going to tell me?" Angel finally asked after a couple minutes of silence.

Phoebe stopped what she was doing and gave Angel a confused look. "Tell you what?"

"Why you really came to visit me."

"I already told you." Phoebe said as she stood up from the chair.

"Oh come on sweetie…you can tell me." Angel pleaded in a nice way.

Phoebe put her mug in the sink then headed for her room. "I don't have anything to tell you, can't a sister come visit her brother…or sister or whatever the hell it is you are? Now I'm going to go get ready for the day, if that Mark guy comes tell him to wait for me."

With that being said Phoebe slammed the door shut and hid in her room.

Angel sighed. "Oh chica…"

About an hour later Mark showed up at Angel's apartment and knock on the door.

"Hey sugar!" Angel greeted him in a chipper voice. "Phoebe is still getting ready, come in and have a seat."

"Thanks." Mark said kindly as he walked by Angel and for the couch. "Mimi told me to tell you to meet her at her loft so you guys could go out for lunch."

Angel smiled. "Okay I'm going to go get ready. Just yell when you two are leaving."

Mark nodded as he watched Angel bounce into his bedroom and close the door. At that time Phoebe opened the door to her bedroom and peered out.

When she noticed Mark sitting on the couch she smirked. "Where's Angel?"

Mark looked up a little startled by the voice. "In his bedroom."

Phoebe sighed with relief as she emerged out into the open. "Good. So are you ready to show me around?"

Mark stood up from the couch and nodded. "I'm ready if you are."

"Where's your camera?" Phoebe asked.

"At the loft…how did you know…" Mark trailed.

"Angel told me you make films." Phoebe said as she swung on a coat.

Mark only nodded as he watched Phoebe pull her jacket on; she slid it over her arms, and then gently pulled her long brown hair out from underneath the coat. When she was done she smiled brightly towards him.

"Are you okay? You seem like you're in a daydream." She said with a hint of a giggle.

Mark shook his head clear. "Uh yea…I'm fine, let's get going."

"Lets." She said as she walked towards the door. "So tell me Mark, what kind of films do you make?"

Mark grinned at the question, happy that someone was actually interested in his passion.

The two slowly walked around Alphabet City for a couple of hours, not really paying attention to their surroundings, they mostly spent the entire time getting to know one another.

"So you're a writer?" Mark asked with interest.

Phoebe nodded with pride. "I've written a couple of novels…but none of them are published. I'm working on my third one right now. Well actually I kind of put it on hold for the time being.

"Why is that?" Mark asked with a tinkle in his eye.

"Writers block." She answered quickly, and then she glanced around and took in her surroundings. "Hey aren't we near your loft?"

Mark finally took his eyes off the beautiful women and looked around noticing the loft was just across the street. "Yeah we are…I didn't even notice."

"It was because you were having to much fun with me." Phoebe said with a small smirk.

Mark took a look at his watch. "It's past lunch; do you want to grab something to eat?"

"That dose sound nice. Since we are at your place do you want to order something? I want you to so me your camera." Phoebe suggested.

Mark nodded. "Yeah sure."

While Mark was on the phone ordering pizza Phoebe was glancing through their small movie collection.

"Pizza will be here in twenty minutes." Mark announced.

Phoebe nodded in response then looked up towards him. "I thought you and Roger just lived here?"

"We do." Mark answered. "But it's mostly just me ever since he started dating Mimi."

"Well then why do you have the movie Pretty Women?" Phoebe asked with a laugh as she held up the VHS. "Isn't this movie like a total chick flick?"

Mark blushed a little. "I like Julia Roberts."

"Me too want to watch it when the pizza comes?" Phoebe asked with a sparkle in her gray eyes.

"Sure." Mark said. "I'll set it up."

Phoebe stood up from her spot on the floor and walked over to hand it to Mark. When they reached each other they held a lingering gaze, until there was a knock on the door.

Mark jolted out of the moment and walked to the door. "That was fast."

When he opened it Mimi and Roger were standing behind it.

"Thank god you're home I forgot the key…and Mimi and I want to watch a movie here." Roger explained.

Mark sighed. "We were going to watch a movie."

"Who's we?" Mimi asked as she walked past Mark and then noticed Phoebe. "Oh hey what's up?'

"I thought you went out with Angel?" Mark asked Mimi a little irritated.

Mimi flopped on the couch and tucked her legs underneath her. "I did…but then she wanted to do some street drumming so Roger and I went out."

"Uh ha." Mark said.

"We just ordered pizza." Phoebe said nicely. "And we were going to watch Pretty Women."

Roger jumped on the couch next to Mimi snuggling her. "Cool I do need a nap."

"How can you fall asleep during Pretty Women?" Mimi asked as she grabbed the VHS and began to read the back.

While Mimi and Roger were have a fun little argument over the movie, Mark eyed Phoebe and shrugged a little. She smiled in return sort of telling him it was okay that the other couple walked in on their getting to know each other time.

Once the pizza had arrived the four sat on the couch and watched the movie, Phoebe sat on the end, and then Mark was next to her, with Roger and then Mimi. Half way through the movie Roger fell asleep, but Mimi was still up and active as she talked during some parts.

Mark nodded along to Mimi's antics, while he would also nervously glance towards Phoebe who would smile in return.

At some point Phoebe moved her hand to scratch her head, and when she put her arm back down it accidentally touched Marks hand. Mark tensed at the touch but when he felt a pinky finger wrap around his, he calmed down and watched the rest of the movie in happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How'd your day with Mark go?" Angel asked as Phoebe entered the apartment.

Phoebe smiled while shutting the door. "Great we are hanging out tomorrow night too!"

Angel smirked sensing the happiness in her voice. "Good."

Just then Collins walked out of the bedroom, greeting Angel with a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Pheebs, some guy called for you today."

Phoebe froze in her stop. "What?"

Collins nodded as he flopped on the couch flicking on the TV. "Yeah."

Phoebe walked in front of the TV blocking Collins view forcing the professor to make eye contact with him. "Did he leave a name?"

"No he just said he would call back later." Collins said, now trying to look past the frighten Latina.

"Is everything alright?" Angel asked.

Phoebe nodded as she headed for her room. "Yeah…I just don't understand how anyone got this number."

"My guess…the phone book." Collins answered.

Phoebe just rolled her eyes as she shut the bedroom door. Angel moved over to the couch and joined Collins.

"I think something is up with my sister." Angel confessed. "Don't you think she's acting weird?"

Collins turned off the TV and nodded. "A little."

"I tried talking to her today but she got all defensive." Angel said with a sad look.

Collins wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Give her time I'm sure she'll come to you when she is ready."

Angel sighed and relaxed into the touch, enjoying the comfort Collins was radiating, but also fretting about her sister.

The next day Mark and Phoebe walked along the side walk enjoying each others company.

"Want some ice cream?" Mark asked nervously.

Phoebe smirked brightly. "I love ice cream."

Mark glanced towards her. "So I'll take that as a yes?"

Phoebe nodded in agreement while looping her arm with Marks. "Lead the way."

Mark treated Phoebe to some ice cream, after paying for it they decided to walk and talk while they ate.

"Thanks Mark." Phoebe suddenly said.

"For what?" Mark asked.

"Spending time with me, I feel bad for intruding Angel and Collins, and one can only watch them make out for so long. You keep me occupied, and not to mention are a lot of fun."

Mark smiled cheerfully. "You're welcome, and thank you for keeping me occupied while all of my friends couple up in front of me."

"You are welcome!" Phoebe said.

As they walked down the sidewalk a little more, Phoebe noticed a familiar face coming towards her; a familiar face she didn't want to see.

"Uh Mark," Phoebe said while looking around for an escape route. "Want to head back to the loft?"

Mark noticed the change in mood. "Sure what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just want to hang out there." Phoebe said moving a little closer to Mark for safety.

"Okay." Mark said as he turned to walk toward the loft, but was caught off guard when Phoebe dragged him down an alley.

"This is the wrong way." Mark stated.

"Is it?" Phoebe asked as she peered out of the alley. "Can't we get back from here?"

"We can but it will take longer." Mark explained.

Phoebe turned her attention back to Mark. "I don't mind I like spending time with you."

"Okay." Mark said kind of throwing the thought at how weird Phoebe was acting behind him.

Once at the loft Phoebe clasped on the couch, silently sighing with relief. Mark soon joined her oblivious to how she was acting.

"So…" Mark said.

Phoebe glanced towards him, a sense of security and comfort coming over her. She gave him a smirk and leaned in a little. "So…"

Mark moved in on instinct.

They then both started moving in slowly, their eyes now closed, and their lips about to touch. Just as their lips were about to connect the loft door slid open.

"Hey bitch!" Collins shouted, causing Mark and Phoebe to jump apart.

Mark fixed his glasses and looked up to see the other six saunter into the room. "Hey."

"Were you two just kissing?" Roger asked with a smile.

Mark and Phoebe glanced towards each other, shaking their heads in denial. "No."

Roger nodded as he flopped in the chair next to them, Mimi sitting on his lap. "I think you were."

"Roger stop teasing." Mimi said.

"Are you teasing my sister?" Angel asked with hands on her hips.

"Not at all." Roger said. "I'm teasing Mark."

"Are we teasing Mark with out me?" Maureen asked.

Mark huffed at the sudden interruption and at his friends nagging.

"Maybe you should work on your manners more rather then teasing Mark." Joanne jumped in.

Mark watched as Maureen rolled her eyes, actually thanking god that Joanne and Maureen were having an argument.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Maureen asked.

"Roger should do the same thing." Mimi said. "I think you two need to take a manners class."

Maureen eyed Collins and Angel who were snuggling each other, then eyed Roger. "I'm never going on a triple or double date with them again!"

Roger nodded then eyed Mark. "Yeah word of advice Mark, if you ever find a girlfriend never going on a double date with Collins and Angel…they definitely make you look bad."

"It doesn't hurt to pull out my chair…why can't you be more like Collins?" Mimi asked.

"Why can't you pull out my chair?" Roger shot back.

Mimi sighed as she leaned against him eyeing Joanne. "Men."

Joanne sneered. "Women."

Mark and Phoebe eyed each other. Mark eyed the fire escape then Phoebe who nodded. They then both stood up and headed out the window, while the other six were unaware of there where about as they argued about random couple things.

"Sorry about that." Mark said as he leaned against the railing.

Phoebe leaned next to him. "It's okay."

They both moved a little closer to each other both smiling.

"I can settle for holding hands." Phoebe said.

Mark looked down at their hands a bit confused.

"Since we can't kiss…" Phoebe explained.

"Oh." Mark said, and then he moved his hand over hers and interlaced their fingers.

"I could get used to this." Phoebe said with a smirk.

Mark nodded. "Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Phoebe was sitting on the couch flipping through the TV while Angel and Collins were at life support. Just as she found a station to keep it on the phone started ringing, so she did the normal thing and answered it.

"Hello Angel and Collins." Phoebe answered in a chipper voice.

"Phoebe?" A male voice on the other end asked.

Phoebe froze with the phone held up to her ear. "Who is this?"

"I think you know who it is." The voice said.

"This isn't funny!" Phoebe shouted, her hand now shaking.

"Did you really think you could get away from me that easily?" The voice asked then hung up.

Phoebe hung up the phone then threw it across the apartment. Just as it crashed to the ground there was a knock on the door.

With her heart pounding a mile a minute she slowly walked to the door, when she arrived she peered through the peep hole to see Mark standing outside.

"Mark?" She called out to make sure.

"Yeah it's just me." Mark said.

Phoebe opened the door and pulled the filmmaker in quickly shutting the door behind her. When Mark faced her there were tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he swiftly wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"He found me." Phoebe said trying to control her emotions.

"Who found you?" Mark asked while walking her over to the couch.

Phoebe buried her face in her hands. "This isn't supposed to happen…how did he find me?"

"What's going on?" Mark asked.

Phoebe wiped some tears from her eyes and looked into Mark's comforting ones.

Mark put a reassuring hand over hers. "You can trust me."

"Josh…" Phoebe simply answered.

"Who's Josh?" Mark asked.

"My ex-husband."

"Who you divorced?" Mark asked.

Phoebe nodded. "There was a reason why I divorced him…"

"Did he h…hit…" Mark stuttered

"He used to hit me…" Phoebe said. "Until I left him, ever since then he would call me, and randomly make appearances in my house…it got really bad so I decided to move out of my town and come here. I knew Angel would never turn her own sister down."

Mark quickly stood up. "Well if he found you we have to tell someone!"

"NO!" Phoebe said while pulling Mark back down on the couch. "We can't tell anyone…I should have never even told you. I have to get away!"

"You can't run any more." Mark said. "Tell Angel she can help you, we all can help you."

"How?" Phoebe said tears streaming down her face again.

"Joanne's a lawyer." Mark suggested. "I'm sure she can help out."

"It's too late to get a lawyer now…" Phoebe sighed.

"What if he comes?" Mark asked.

"I'm not going to be here when he comes."

Mark's heart fell. "You can't leave…"

"Give me a reason."

"What if you leave and he hurts Angel?"

Phoebe sighed at the answer. "Give me another."

Mark scanned his brain for one; he knew what he wanted to say but was too scared to say it.

Phoebe tightened her grip on his hand. "Give me a reason Mark."

"For me." He whispered.

Phoebe smirked. "Alright."

Mark looked up with hopeful eyes. "You're going to stay just for me?"

"And Angel." Phoebe said. "Now can we get out of here and go to the loft I feel much safer there."

"Yes." Mark replied. "But promise me you'll talk to Angel about this. You might be putting her and yourself in danger if you don't say anything…and I don't like to see my friends get hurt."

Phoebe huffed. "Fine."

Once at the loft they noticed they were alone so they both sat on the couch together. Mark had his arm protectively wrapped around Phoebe, while Phoebe rested her head on his chest and was soon asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mark groggily woke up on the couch with an unfamiliar weight on top of him. He looked around and noticed sun was streaming in through the windows. As he began to wake even more, Phoebe started moving and stretching.

Once the sleep was gone Phoebe lifted her head up to look Mark in the eyes. "That was a comfortable sleep."

Mark chuckled. "Indeed it was."

As they both sat up in a more comfortable position Mark glanced nervously towards her.

"You know you still have to tell Angel right?" he asked.

Phoebe smiled weakly as she stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Mark sighed as he watched her close the door to the bathroom. As she was in there Roger came out of his room, pulling a sweater over his head.

Roger gave Mark a small smirk as he walked by to enter the kitchen.

"What are you smiling at?" Mark asked.

"I saw you two last night." He said.

"We were sleeping." Mark explained.

"I bet." Roger said as he took a sip of his coffee. "Anyways you're lucky I found you two here, Angel was worried."

Mark nodded. "Ah yes the worried sibling."

"Who's worried?" Phoebe asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"Angel." Mark answered.

Phoebe nodded as she joined Mark on the couch.

"Coffee?" Roger offered while holding up his mug.

"No thanks, I think I better call Angel." Phoebe said.

Mark eyed her. "And tell her everything?"

Phoebe sighed. "Yes…"

Roger looked on in curiosity. "Everything?"

"It's nothing." Mark said.

Phoebe then grabbed Mark's hand and held on to it. "Can you come with me?"

Just as Roger was about to ask more questions the loft door swung open and the other five entered the room.

"Great." Phoebe said while shaking her head.

"Just in time." Roger said, "I think Phoebe has something to share."

"Ooo I love sharing time." Maureen said as she flopped on the couch.

Mark gave Roger a death glare, but Roger seemed to miss it as Mimi was in the middle of giving him a good morning kiss.

"Is it about last night?" Collins asked with a grin. "You and Marky hook up?"

Ignoring the question Phoebe stood up and took Angel's hand. "Can I talk to you in private?"

Angel nodded with concern in her eyes. "Sure sweetie, Mark can we use your room?"

Mark nodded pointing in the directing with a head nod. Just as Phoebe was about to close the door she looked towards Mark who gave her a reassuring smile.

"So what was that all about?" Mimi asked as she bounced on the couch.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." Mark said with his head in his hands.

Maureen then reached over and slapped his thigh. "Didn't get her pregnant did yeah?"

"Maureen." Joanne said in a warning tone.

"What…I'm just saying what everyone is thinking." Maureen said defensively.

"Well…" Joanne began as she took a seat in Maureen's lap. "They have only known each other for about a week so the possibilities of that happen are…"

Roger smiled with excitement. "Pretty good!"

"You're going to be a little white daddy." Collins teased.

"You guys." Mark began. "Shut up…this is a lot more serious…"

"Is she having twins?" Mimi asked playfully.

Just as more jokes were about to be made they all heard shouting coming from the bedroom.

"HE DID WHAT!" Angel yelled.

Everyone looked towards the door just in time to see Angel whip open the door and march out angrily.

"Oh shit…" Roger breathed. "This does not look good.

"Where is he I'm going to kick his ass!" Angel said in a not so womanly way.

"It's okay." Phoebe said. "That's why I came here to get away from him."

"I don't care." Angel said. "No one hits my sister!"

"Someone hit her" Mimi asked.

Angel nodded. "Yeah her stupid ex-husband…who is soon going to be her dead ex-husband!"

"Wow." Maureen said. "I haven't seen Angel this mad since…since…"

"Ever." Joanne finished.

"Just relax." Collins said pulling Angel into a comforting embrace. "We can figure this out so no one gets hurt."

"Someone deserves to get hurt." Angel said.

Maureen stood up with a small smile. "This is exciting…I never seen you so mad before…this is so out of character for you Angel."

"Chica?" Angel said sweetly.

Maureen nodded with an even bigger smile.

"SHUT UP!" Angel shouted causing Maureen to hide behind Joanne.

"Okay…" Maureen answered in a low shaky voice.

"Can we charge him or something?" Mark asked looking towards the lawyer.

"It's hard to say with out any evidence." Joanne replied. "I can look into it."

"Please." Angel said now a bit calmer then before. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Phoebe now began crying. "I was ashamed…"

"It's okay." Angel said as she pulled her into a hug. "I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you again."

"We all will make sure." Mark added.

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"Roger, Collins and I can go after him if you'd like." Maureen added trying to brighten the mood up a little. "We can go after him with shovels…or golf clubs."

Phoebe let out a small laugh against Angel's shoulder. "Thanks but I think I'll live."

"Want to go home now?" Collins asked.

Phoebe nodded as she pulled away from Angel and wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Mark." Phoebe called out. "Can you come with us…I mean if it's okay with Angel."

Angel nodded. "Sure thing, I mean if it will make you feel better?"

Phoebe smiled towards Mark. "Much."

"I'll go down to the office to see what I can do." Joanne said while grabbing Maureen's hand and leading her to the door.

Roger and Mimi walked them all to the door.

"If you need anything Roger and I will be here." Mimi said while she waved goodbye to her friends.

Back at Angel's apartment they all sat around the TV; Angel was snuggled up next to Collins, while Phoebe sat curled up next to Mark. Everyone was to into the TV to notice a figure watching the four from outside of the window.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next night Mark and Phoebe were sitting alone watching TV, when Phoebe suddenly broke the silence.

"Mark?" Phoebe called out.

"Hmm?" Mark questioned.

"You want to go for a walk?" Phoebe asked. "I mean we've been locked up in this apartment for almost two days, I want to get out of here."

Mark glanced outside to see the darkness that filled the sky; he then glanced at his watch and noticed the time. "You want to go for a walk at one in the morning, in New York City?"

Phoebe batted her eye lashes and smiled. "Please? Collins and Angel are asleep; we will be back before they even know we were gone."

Mark was hesitant for a moment, before he sighed and nodded his head.

"Does that mean yes?" Phoebe asked with a smirk.

"It's a yes." Mark said, unable to help a grin come on his face.

Phoebe excitedly ran to grab her coat, and then they were soon walking down the side walk, of Alphabet City.

"So…" Phoebe said as she boldly interlaced her hands with Marks. "When are you going to do it?"

Mark gave her a confused glare. "Do what?"

Phoebe stopped them in the middle of the sidewalk; she titled her hand and rolled her eyes playfully. "Come on Mark, we have only been snuggling, and holding hands for the past week. I love being with you, and I'm pretty sure you feel the same way. Not to mention I totally feel safe when I'm with you…so…when are you going to kiss me?"

"Kiss you?" Mark asked.

Phoebe nodded "Yeah…I feel like I'm in grade school and we are only allowed to hold hands. I know there is something more between us."

A sly smile appeared on Marks face, as he began walking down the street again, with Phoebe in tow. "Well…you see I was going to do it, but now that you are excepting it…you sort of ruined it for me."

"Oh come on." Phoebe said. "You know you want to kiss me…I didn't ruin anything, just put your lips on mine, and then we will kiss."

"But I wanted it to be unexpected." Mark said still smiling.

"Well…now that I know, you should just go ahead and do it, I mean sitting around waiting for it isn't going to solve anything, I like you, you like me, it's the perfect chance to blossom our feelings for one another. We would have a pretty cool relationship too, I mean you're friends with my sister, or brother…or whatever Angel likes to be called, and I already know all of your friends, and you know about my past and weren't scared away by it…you actually made me feel a little better…scratch that, a LOT better…"

As Phoebe trailed on, Mark listened and silently laughed at how cute she was being as she rambled. After finally hearing enough Mark stopped them and pulled her close, cutting Phoebe off mid sentence.

"Phoebe?" Mark asked his face inches away from her.

Phoebe took in a small breath of hope, and gazed into his eyes. "Yes?" She answered quietly.

With out saying a word, Mark leaned in placing his lips against hers, indicating a kiss…their first kiss. The kiss was slow, sweet and passionate; it lasted a few minutes until Mark felt the need to pull away.

When they both opened their eyes, they couldn't help but smile at one another.

"That was nice." Phoebe finally breathed.

Mark nodded. "Better then nice."

Phoebe leaned in with a smirk. "Want to do it again?"

Before Mark could connect their lips, a voice from the alley tore apart their moment.

"Please don't" The man said as he slowly emerged into the light. "I'm scared I might vomit."

Phoebe gasp when the light finally hit the mans face. "Josh…"

Mark looked towards Phoebe, who was shaking with fright; he then glanced towards the dark haired guy taking in his appearance. He was the same height as Mark, maybe a little bit bigger in the muscular and weight section, but not a huge guy, which Mark pictured him to be.

"Just leave her alone." Mark said while taking a little step back, Phoebe now holding onto his hand for dear live.

Josh started cackling as he stepped forward. "Who's going to stop me?"

"Josh…"Phoebe warned. "Just leave now…there was a reason I left you. You have a problem."

"You're right." Josh began. "I do have a problem…it's you! You think you can just get up and leave me. You were my wife! You were supposed to love me till death do us part!"

"How could I love someone who hits me?" Phoebe shouted back with tears spilling over her eyes.

"Easy, you do what I say and what I want, and you don't get hurt." Josh answered now close enough to grab her arm, which he in fact did. "Now you are coming home with me!"

"OW!" Phoebe yelled in pain, as she was jerked out of Marks protection.

"Just let her go." Mark warned.

"What are you going to do about it?" Josh asked, as he roughly pushed Mark.

"Don't!" Phoebe cried.

After Mark caught his balance he looked towards Phoebe, taking in how scared she was, then he glanced towards Josh, the one who was making her feel that way. Anger then started to build up inside of Mark as he thought of someone hitting Phoebe, then out of no where he ran full force towards the man, and before he could stop himself he pushed with all his might, causing Josh to fumble backwards, letting go of Phoebe in the process.

Phoebe ran behind Mark, as she watched Josh recover from the shove.

"You pissed off the wrong guy buddy." Josh said as he stood straight up, now coming towards Mark with clenched fists.

Before Mark could do anything, Josh swung and hit Mark in the jaw, causing the filmmaker to blank out for a moment.

Josh began laughing evilly as Mark tried to recover. "You like that?" He then went after Phoebe. "Now you're coming with me! Nice guys finish last babe, and well, this guy is even to nice to fight for you."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Mark said.

Josh was confused at the voice, as he went to turn around to face Mark he felt a fist connect with his face, causing Josh to fall to the ground.

Mark watched in disbelief as the guy fell, a small smile growing on his face. "I knocked him to the ground!"

Phoebe grabbed his arm. "Yeah and he is going to get back up, lets get out of here before that happens!"

Phoebe began pulling Mark away, while Mark kept glancing behind him, looking on in triumph as Josh was still on the ground holding his face.

"I can't believe I knocked him to the ground." Mark said as him and Phoebe entered the apartment.

"He's going to come back." Phoebe said in a scared tone.

Mark shook his head. "Not after what I did do him."

Phoebe giggled a little. "Is this the first time you punched a man?"

Mark shrugged a little, his ego shrinking a bit. "Maybe, but hey I did pretty well for my first time!"

Phoebe now began to laugh. "Come here so I can see the damage he has done to you."

Mark let Phoebe take his face in her hands; she looked him over, and then held his face as she stared into his eyes. "Just a small bruise…you'll live." 

Mark smiled. "All worth it."

With out a word Phoebe leaned in, indulging themselves into another kiss. As the kiss grew heated, the lights turned on.

"Ummm." Angel said.

Phoebe and Mark pulled away, now staring at a sleepy Collins and Angel.

"Sorry." Phoebe said.

"Mark's what's on your face?" Collins asked while walking closer. "Phoebe you bruising the little white boy?"

Just then there was pounding on the apartment door. Phoebe froze in shock, attached to Mark's arm for safety.

"Who the hell is that?" Collins asked.

"Phoebe let me in!" Josh shouted. "I know you're in there!"

The sleep was quickly jolted out of Angel's body as she eyed his sister. "Is that?"

Phoebe nodded. "It is."

"Is that who gave you that bruise Mark?" Collins asked

Mark nodded sheepishly.

"Oh no he isn't banging on my door at two in the morning, bruising my friend, and expecting to get my sister back!" Angel said angrily has him and Collins both walked to the door, pulling it open to reveal a bloody noised Josh.

Collins stuck his head back in and looked towards Mark. "You make him bleed?"

Mark nodded proudly.

Collins grinned. "Good for you!"

"Is Phoebe here?" Josh asked.

Angel was so angry by this point, so he grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt and began tearing him a knew one. After a few threats, and a lot of cussing, Angel managed to scare the living crap out of him.

Collins then pushed him up against the door. "Try hitting me next time, see what happens."

Josh slowly nodded, and before he could say anything he ran away.

Once the door was shut, Collins and Angel kissed each other proudly. "That was fun."

"I do not like mad Angel." Mark stated.

"Don't mess with my family." Angel pointed out with a smirk.

"He'll come back." Phoebe said.

"We have Joanne working on that." Collins said. "I'm sure she will find away to put him in jail."

"I hope so." Phoebe said her arm still wrapped around Mark.

"How about you two get some sleep." Angel said while pointing to the bedroom.

Phoebe smiled and dragged Mark towards the door, almost all of her fear of Josh gone. They both lay in bed, Phoebe resting her head on Marks chest, and Mark holding her close. They enjoyed the quiet silence for a few moments, until sleep finally came and took them to dreamland.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You guys owe me!" Maureen complained as she walked into the loft a couple of days after the whole Josh ordeal, Joanne following her with a file of papers, and a huge grin to match.

Everyone looked up to see an annoyed diva glaring towards Mark and Phoebe.

"Why us?" Mark asked, as she wrapped an arm around Phoebe.

Maureen crossed her arms. "You want to know how much attention I received in the past two days?"

"No." Roger blurted.

"That wasn't a question." Maureen said angrily. "But the answer is zero!"

"And that's our fault?" Mark asked.

Maureen nodded. "Yeah! Joanne has been working non-stop to try and figure out a way to get that Josh guy! We only had sex five times in the past two days! I barely even know the girl these days! I tell you if I ever meet that Josh guy…he is going to wish he never met me."

"Thanks for caring so much about my sister." Angel said dryly. "Joanne is just trying to help."

"Well…" Maureen said as she flopped on the couch.

Joanne rolled her eyes as she stepped forward. "With Maureen's tantrum aside, I have some good news!"

Phoebe's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah." Joanne replied as she sat on a chair in front of the coffee table, placing the file down on top.

Angel sat on the armrest next to Joanne, as Mark and Phoebe leaned in to see what Joanne was going to show them.

"Some guys and I at work did a little background check on this Josh guy, and apparently you weren't the first one he has beaten, or the last." Joanne said with a smile.

Mimi took in the smile on Joanne's face. "I don't see why you are smiling."

Joanne turned her attention towards the dancer. "This means if we take him to court, there is a good chance we can put him away."

"Even with out proof?" Collins asked as he walked over to take a look at the papers spread across the coffee table.

Joanne nodded. "I mean it will be a little hard…but I'm pretty sure I can pull it off."

"Are you sure, you're sure?" Angel asked looking down at Joanne.

"Yeah…it might take me a little time to get everything organized, and if we can try and contact some of his other victims, we can do this." Joanne responded.

Maureen scoffed. "Does this mean more late nights at the office?"

"Sorry honeybear I'm just trying to help out. You can always visit me…" Joanne said, finishing her last sentence with a seductive smile.

"I love office romance." Maureen said. "I'll help too!"

Mimi nodded. "Me too, whatever you need me to do, I'll do."

"Sounds good." Joanne said.

"We're all here to help." Collins added. "So just let us know."

"If you need anything…"Angel said eyeing her sister. "Let me know."

Phoebe smiled. "I would love to be alone with Mark right now."

"And I would love to be alone with Joanne right now…we all can't have what we want…"Maureen said.

"Maureen!" Joanne said in a warning tone. "We can have some alone time later."

Angel stood up and grabbed Collins hand. "Let's go grab some lunch."

"Sounds like a plan." Mark said while standing up.

Angel pushed him back down on the couch. "You my dear are staying here with Phoebe, the rest of us are going out."

Mark nodded and looked towards a smiling Phoebe. "Sounds like an even better plan."

"Rog…" Mimi called out as she slid on her coat. "You coming?"

Roger shook his head to clear his thoughts, he then eyed Joanne and Maureen. "Five times in two days!" he asked in disbelief.

"Pathetic right?" Maureen asked while glaring towards Joanne.

Roger shook his head. "NO! Incredible, that's like a week for Mimi and me."

Maureen giggled while placing a kiss on Joanne's cheek. "Now I don't feel so bad, five times is usually like day for us."

"It's official, I'm becoming a lesbian!" Roger said.

Joanne pulled Maureen close. "See I give you plenty of attention, and a lot more is coming your way tonight."

Maureen squeezed Joanne's hand tightly as they left the loft, with Angel, Collins, Roger and Mimi behind them, leaving Mark and Phoebe alone, on the couch.

"So…" Phoebe said while leaning into Mark.

Mark smiled. "We're finally alone..."

Phoebe nodded as she placed a kiss on his lips. As the kiss grew more passionate Phoebe leaned into it, forcing Mark on his back, Phoebe now laying fully on top of him. Mark bravely slipped a hand up her shirt, and they spent the rest of the afternoon indulged in their pleasant alone time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Just a little heads up for the next chapter...I'm not good at the whole writing a court scene thing, so i'm just going to talk about it briefly...but there will be a tad bit of drama, and some fluff! Gotta love fluff!**

**Also I'll take this time to thank everyone for R&Ring! There is probably about two more chapters left... **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was about two weeks later, and the entire gang was standing outside the courthouse, getting ready to put Josh on trial.

"Are you ready?" Joanne asked eyeing Phoebe.

Phoebe nervously nodded. "I think so…"

Mark put a supportive arm around her. "You'll do fine."

Collins nodded. "Yeah I mean with the three other victims we found, plus you, which brings it up to four, we should have no problem throwing that guy in jail."

"Plus Joanne is your lawyer." Maureen added while giving Joanne as kiss on the cheek. "That ass-hole will be in jail for good!"

Roger glanced at his watch then eyed Mark and Phoebe. "I think we should go in now."

Joanne nodded in agreement. "Yeah…it is time."

Phoebe sighed. "Okay…"

"It's okay." Mimi said with hope in her voice. "You'll do fine."

Phoebe smiled weakly as she entered the courthouse, and slowly entered the court room, with Mark's hand firmly attached to hers, Joanne's confidence, and the rest of her support following behind her.

It was a long drawn out trial with a lot of objections, and a lot of doubt coming from the judge, when Joanne didn't have as much evidence as she should have had. However Joanne worked her lawyer skills, and questioned Josh like there was no tomorrow, and he soon confessed, and in the end he was sentenced to a long period in jail. He was also giving the option of community service after a certain amount of years, under the good behavior act.

After everyone was dismissed the boho's exited the courthouse with smiles on their faces.

"We got him!" Joanne said while swinging an arm over Phoebe's shoulder, who was still looking a little disappointed. "But something tells me you're not satisfied."

"I am." Phoebe said while coming to a stop. "It's just…the way he was looking at me during the whole thing…it sort of gave me chills."

"He's locked up for a long time." Joanne said. "Jail is a bad place, if he ever gets out he probably wont even think of hurting another person."

Phoebe pulled Joanne into a thankful hug. "Thanks."

Joanne returned the hug, as Maureen stood back and got a small jolt of jealous, so she reached out and pulled Joanne back to her. "If you're scared or anything just ask Marky, Marky to protect you, I mean he did give that guy a nice shiner."

Joanne smiled as Maureen securely wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Thanks for helping my sister Joanne." Angel said with a bright grin. "I'd hug you but I see Maureen is a little jealous."

Maureen pouted. "I'm not jealous!"

"Whatever you say sweetie." Angel said in a teasing voice.

"Man I'm so proud of you Mark." Collins said, before Maureen could argue. "I never would have thought you would punch a guy."

Roger nodded. "No shit, I always thought you were just a little filmmaker."

Mark shrugged with a smile. "I think I changed a little…" he then eyed Phoebe. "For the better."

Phoebe smiled in return and placed a soft kiss on his lips. The other six eyed each other and smiled at the new couple, also smiling because they were happy that Mark had finally found someone to call his own.

"What do we say we do lunch?" Angel asked.

Mark pulled apart from the kiss, brightly asking, "Kind of like a double date?"

Mimi nodded. "Kind of except there are four couple's."

"So it'd be like a foursome." Maureen answered.

"More like a forth date." Roger said. "A foursome would mean that there are four people having sex."

"I'm down with that." Maureen said with a smirk.

"Me too." Roger agreed.

"Wait…wouldn't a forth date mean you are going on another date…for the forth time?" Maureen questioned the rocker.

Roger shrugged. "I don't know…"

Mimi and Joanne both glared at each other, as Roger and Maureen got in a heated discussion over nonsense.

The two girls than glanced back towards the perfect couple Angel and Collins as they walked arm in arm, whispering sweet nothings in each others ears. Behind the perfect couple, there seemed to be another wonderful couple in the works, as Mark walked next to Phoebe with his arm protectively wrapped around her waist.

"Thanks Mark." Phoebe said with a smile.

"For?" Mark asked.

Phoebe stopped as the rest of the group walked a head. "Being there for me through this whole nightmare."

Mark pulled her close and smirked. "If I had to do it all over again…I would."

Phoebe grinned intensely as she leaned in and placed an enthusiastic kiss on his lips. They didn't even care how far the others were, as they binged in there small romantic moment in front of the courthouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Next chapter is the last, it should be full of fluffly goodness ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mark and Phoebe walked in the loft hand in hand, and over to the couch. They both glanced towards each other, and couldn't help but smile affectionately. Phoebe detangled her hand from Mark's, bringing it up to the side of his face, so her thumb could gently trace circles around his cheek. Mark sighed at the touch, and turned his head so he could softly kiss the tip of her thumb.

"I'm so glad you came to New York City." Mark said after a few moment of comfortable silence.

Phoebe nodded in agreement. "The reason I came wasn't fun, but I did get to meet you, so that kind of knocked my old bad life a little bit out of my mind."

Mark let out a small chuckle. "I guess everything happens for a reason."

Phoebe leaned in a little, so their lips were inches away. "It sure does, now how about we celebrate for putting Josh in jail?"

Instead of answering with words, Mark leaned in and connected their lips. As the kiss grew deeper, and clothes started coming off, there was a loud pounding on the door, which caused the two lovers to pull apart.

"Mark!" Roger shouted. "Open up I forgot my keys!"

Mark covered his lips with his finger, indicating Phoebe to be quiet, Phoebe nodded in response.

"Mark I know you're in there!" Roger yelled, and then mumbled, "I can't believe I forgot my keys…I never forget my keys…"

Mark reached into his pocket and pulled Roger's keys out, showing Phoebe that he took them. Phoebe smiled brightly, while leaning onto Mark's shoulder to stifle laughter that was about to come out.

After hearing a loud dramatic sigh from Roger, they heard footsteps began to walk away; they listened a little longer, and soon heard Roger and Mimi talking in the loft below.

"I think he's gone." Mark said with a satisfied look.

"Good." Phoebe replied, as she reached for Mark's belt buckle. "Now where were we?"

Mark couldn't help but grin as the two began their fervent kissing again, just as it was getting good, Mark stopped them.

"Wait." Mark said pulling away from Phoebe's lips.

Phoebe looked at him with concern in her eyes. "What is it?"

Mark turned his head, and eyed his bedroom door. "How about we do this in a bed this time?"

Phoebe smirked as she stood up, pulling Mark with her. "You're quite the thinker today aren't ya?"

Mark nodded, as he let Phoebe pull him to the bedroom. "Well god only knows that Roger is going to find a key somehow, and then walk in the room with the others behind him."

Phoebe giggled as she shut Mark's bedroom door, pushed him on the bed, and then climbed on top of him.

An hour later they both laid in bed snuggled up together.

"The bed was definitely more comfortable then the couch." Phoebe said with a smirk, as she lightly traced circles over Mark's stomach.

"Agreed." Mark responded, while playing with her brown hair.

Just as exhaustion from their previous activity was catching up to them, they heard the loft door slide open, and six sets of footsteps enter the loft.

"Mark?" Roger shouted. "I got in!"

"Shhh." Mimi said. "Maybe him and Phoebe are here…"

"Should we go watch this movie somewhere else then?" Joanne asked.

"Nah!" Collins said as he walked over to Mark's bedroom. "I'm sure they'll want to watch it with us."

Before anyone could protest Collins opened up Mark's bedroom door. Peering inside he smiled at the sight before him; which was Phoebe and Mark snuggled up under the covers, naked. "Aw you two just did it, didn't you?"

Mark faintly blushed. "Yes, and thank you for ruining our little moment."

Maureen then came and popped her head in, just below Collins. "Is there sex going on in here?"

"Just the snuggle after sex thing." Collins answered.

Maureen pouted, but then quickly turned it into a smile. "At least Marky is finally getting laid."

Mark sighed in annoyance. "Can you two leave now?"

Collins and Maureen both laughed as they shut the door, leaving the couple alone. Before they could relish some more in their alone time, Roger then stuck his head in.

"We're watching a movie, you two want to join?" Roger asked.

Phoebe giggled, finding it amusing how Mark was getting embarrassed about all the intrusions, and how the other boho's could care less, if they walked in on Mark doing the nasty.

"We'll be out in a couple of minutes." Phoebe answered.

Roger gave them the thumbs up, and then quickly shut the door to leave them alone again.

Phoebe pecked Mark on the cheek then slowly climbed out of bed. "Come on its movie watching time."

Mark huffed. "I hate my friends."

Phoebe laughed. "After the movie we can do it again, I'm sure everyone else will be headed home to do the same thing…"

Mark smirked. "And I'm in a relationship now, so I'll get to do the same thing!"

"Yup." Phoebe nodded as she pulled her clothes back on. "Now let's go get this movie over with."

Soon after Mark and Phoebe both left his bedroom, to join the others, who were gathered around the small TV.

"What movie are we watching?" Phoebe asked, as she let Mark sit in an old ratted chair, not hesitating to sit on his lap.

"It." Angel answered.

"What?" Mark asked.

Collins popped the movie in the VCR. "It, it is about this clown who sort of stalks and tries to kill these kids, and only they can see him. When they get older they think he is gone, until he comes back, to attack them again…it's by Stephen King, I heard it's really good and scary."

"This is a clown movie?" Maureen asked shocked. "I hate clowns!"

Collins and Roger started laughing. "We know."

Maureen pouted, while she swiftly wrapped her arms around Joanne. "Pookie protect me."

Joanne smiled as she pulled Maureen closer. "Will do honeybear."

"Isn't this movie about three hours long?" Phoebe asked.

Everyone nodded.

"We thought we could use a good horror flick." Angel responded.

Phoebe and Mark sort of smirked towards one another, kind of disappointed about how long they would have to wait, before they got to enjoy being alone again.

"Well let's get this started." Mark said.

"Wait!" Mimi shouted from the kitchen, as she poured some popcorn in a bowl, and then ran back into the living room to cuddle with Roger. "Ok I'm ready."

"Everyone else ready?" Collins asked before he hit play.

"No." Maureen said while she hid her eyes on Joanne's shoulder

Collins then began laughing like a clown.

"Shut up!" Maureen shouted as she moved as close as possible to Joanne. "I hate you right now."

Collins chuckled as he hit play, and then ruffled Maureen's hair, before he joined Mojo and Angel on the couch.

As the movie played on, Mark pulled a frighten Phoebe closer while wrapping his arm more tightly around her waist, he then glanced around the room and took in his friends; Roger and Mimi where cuddled on a chair, both hiding their eyes, also noticing they would make out during a scary part, Maureen was pretty much on top of Joanne, hiding her eyes on her chest, while Joanne played with the diva's hair, and intently watched the movie, Collins had his arms wrapped around Angel's waist, they were both into the movie, and would exchange a lip lock every now and then, and then Mark finally looked up at the girl cuddled up on his lap, he smile from ear to ear, silently thanking god that he wasn't alone in the couple world anymore, he finally had what all his friends had, and he was truly happy that Phoebe walked into his life to provide that for him.

Phoebe glimpsed at Mark, catching the smile that was lighting up his eyes. "What you smiling about?" She asked playfully.

Mark kissed her on the lips, before simply replying. "You."

Phoebe returned the smile, and then returned the kiss, before focusing her attention back on the movie.

Mark pulled Phoebe a little closer, as his attention went back to the movie, and he couldn't help but feel hopelessly in love with this girl. His heart fluttered at the thought, because he knew that she felt the same way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That was the last chapter, I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Also a big thanks to every who has read and reviewed! **

**Also shout out to LOSTrocker who requested a Mark/OFC fic. She also gave input for this story, it was her plot idea, I just turned it into a story, and I had fun doing it! I'm so happy Mark isn't alone anymore. Also if you all enjoyed the Mark/Phoebe romance, I know LOSTrocker has some good stories she is going to write for them, so check them out! ;) I read one, and it was very cute!**


End file.
